teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Darach
Within the mythology of MTV's Teen Wolf, Darach is what characters call the unknown killer responsible for several ritualistic murders during the first episodes of Season 3. The Darach pretended to be Jennifer Blake, an English teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Her real name is Julia Baccari and she was once the Druid Emissary to Kali's pack. History According to Dr. Deaton, Darach means "Dark Oak". This information is presented in opposition to the word Druid which Deaton says means "Wise Oak". Deaton claims the word would be applied to one who "went down the wrong path". (read more...) When Deucalion had the various Alphas kill their packs, he also had them kill their emissaries. Kali loved Julia, and while she brutally slashed her and left her for dead, she could not bring herself to deliver the killing blow. Julia survived by making it to a nearby Druid Nemeton (sacred space) which had been given power by the recent death of a virgin (Paige in Visionary). This power reserve allowed her to survive until help arrived. She could mask her true appearance, taking on the shape of Jennifer Blake to carry out her plans. All the sacrifices she performed in Season 3 were an attempt to gather enough power to defeat the Alpha Pack during the upcoming lunar eclipse. Among those powers, Jennifer displayed an ability to instantly heal from a bullet wound and enhanced strength as she crushed the Sheriff's metal badge. Season 3 Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Scott are in her English class. On the first day of school Ms. Blake texts a quote to all her students with phones in class. She explains that it is the closing line to the first book they will be reading in her class (“Heart of Darkness” by Joseph Conrad) and that it will also be the last text any of them receive in her class. She instructs them to turn off their phones. A panicked flock of birds crash through the windows of her classroom. (read more...) While working late, Ms. Blake is trapped in the basement storage room by Cora Hale and Boyd who are raging under the effects of the full moon. Derek saves her and helps her up. (read more...) Derek visits her at school. She takes it as some sort of threat to keep quiet about what she saw when Boyd and Cora attacked. She says she won't tell anyone. (read more...) As she leaves the school, a blood soaked Derek shows up and collapses outside her car. She rushes to his aid. (read more...) She tends to Derek's wounds when he refuses to go to the hospital. They end up having sex which seems to help him heal. (read more...) She was held hostage by Kali and the Twins so that Derek would fight Kali one on one without his pack interfering. Isaac rescues her near the end of the fight. (read more...) She plans a memorial concert at school for the victims of the serial killer. During the concert, she kidnaps and tries to kill Lydia. In a confrontation with the Sheriff we learn that Ms. Blake is actually the Darach. (read more...) Jennifer tries to convince Derek that she is not the Darach but Scott uses powdered mistletoe to expose her true face. She gets trapped in the hospital with the entire Alpha Pack out to kill her. She then double crosses Derek and kidnaps Scott's mom. (read more...) Jennifer takes Chris Argent after he places himself where he knows she'll find him. She claims they are fighting for the same cause and that by killing innocents in order to gain enough power to kill the Alpha Pack, she is making the world safer. (read more...) Jennifer kills Kali then convinces Derek to join her to fight Deucalion. She restores the blind werewolf's eyesight and is mortally wounded by him. She is killed by Peter Hale as she struggles to reach the Nemeton and her last hope of survival. (read more...) Modus Operandi In each attack seen on screen, victims suffered visual or auditory hallucinations before they were taken. In the first six cases, the killer employs a Threefold Death ritual, using three different types of fatal blows on each victim - * Blow to the Head * Sliced Throat * Strangulation by Garrote After the first six, the Darach changed to a crucifixion-like hanging method where the individual is suspended by the hands. The victims still suffocate but the manner of their death takes longer and they suffer more. The victims, in groups of three, seem to be chosen due to some common status. *Virgins *Warriors *Healers *Philosophers *Guardians The Darach Sacrifices Chaos Rising * Heather, Stiles' childhood friend - Virgin Fireflies * Emily, the girl in the woods - Virgin * Unnamed Victim at the pool - Virgin Unleashed * Kyle, BHHS Senior, Air Force Junior ROTC cadet - Warrior * Unnamed Music Teacher - Warrior * Adrian Harris, Chemistry Teacher, West Point Grad - Warrior Currents * Doctor Hilyard - Healer * Unnamed ER Attending Physician - Healer * Unnamed - Healer The Girl Who Knew Too Much * Deputy Tara Grahame - Philosopher (The deputy was a former teacher) * History Teacher Mr. Westover - Philosopher * School Orchestra Pianist - Philosopher Stiles and Lydia suspect the Darach is involved in the bizarre behavior of Boyd, Isaac, Scott and Ethan during an overnight stay during a Cross Country team trip. Lydia sees a cloaked deformed figure shrouded by flame which she believes to be a visage of the Darach. (read more...) The Darach is seen briefly in Dr. Hilyard's car before she disappears. (read more...) Scott and Allison say the Darach took a third healer after Deaton was rescued. (read more...) Gallery Darach Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Darach in Flames.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 7 Currents Darach moths rearview mirror.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 9 The Girl Who Knew Too Much Darach White Eyes.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 9 The Girl Who Knew Too Much Darach Scratched Face.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Darach in Mistletoe.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 12 Lunar Ellipse Haley Webb Darach dressed to kill.png Jennifer Blake Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 1 Tattoo Haley Webb Ms. Blake.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Haley Webb Ms. Blake meets Derek.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Haley Webb Ms. Blake in the boilerroom.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 3 Fireflies Haley Webb Ms. Blake works late.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 4 Unleashed Haley Webb Jennifer Blake.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Haley Webb Tyler Hoechlin Jennifer Blake Derek Hale First Kiss.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 6 Motel California Haley Webb Tyler Hoechlin Jennifer Blake Derek Hale in the loft.png Teen Wolf Season 2 Episode 6 Motel California Haley Webb Jennifer Blake listens for Derek Heartbeat.png The Girl Who Knew Too Much (2).png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Haley Webb Jennifer's Darach eyes.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 10 The Overlooked Jennifer clawed up by Kali.png Quotes * * * * * * * Category:Decreased Category:Female Category:Antagonists